Attends moi
by camilleanderson
Summary: 20 ans plus tard, Roy se rend sur la tombe de son meilleur ami, et lui raconte tout ... Un One-Shot très court.


**Salut ! J'avais envie d'écrire un peu sur Roy et sur ce qu'il aurait pu raconter de sa nouvelle vie. Un One-shot, avec du Royai ! J'espère que ca plaira même si c'est court !**

* * *

Lorsque la longue voiture noire s'arrêta devant le cimetière, le chauffeur descendit ouvrir la porte à l'homme à l'arrière. La pluie était devenue de plus en plus dense, et tombait en trombe mais l'homme semblait ne pas s'en soucier. Il releva juste le col de son long manteau alors qu'il sortait de la voiture, laissant la pluie couler sur ses cheveux noirs de jais. Il était suivi de près par une femme, à ses cotés, qui sortit un parapluie pour lui couvrir la tête. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Il s'en fichait. Elle le savait. Elle le voyait dans sa démarche, les tremblements naissants de sa main, et les cernes sont ses yeux. Elle savait qu'elle devait penser pour lui aujourd'hui. Comme tout les ans. Elle était habituée. Alors que son mari avançait sans même un regard vers elle, elle glissa au chauffeur de les attendre dans la voiture, puis elle rattrapa l'homme sa vie qui se risquait à être complètement trempé.

\- Roy va doucement, il pleut des cordes… murmura-t-elle.

Il ne lui répondit pas, continuant de marcher comme si ses pas réfléchissaient à sa place, comme s'il ne l'avait même pas entendu. D'habitude, il ne lui parlait pas le matin, allait au cimetière seul, et revenait le sourire aux lèvres comme si de rien était. Même quand le dimanche, elle le voyait s'éclipser de la chambre pour aller poser des fleurs sur la tombe, il revenait toujours en riant. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était un peu différent. Aujourd'hui, sa peine était plus grande. Cela faisant 20 ans tout pile qu'il était parti. Que Roy avait perdu son meilleur ami, son frère, un partie de sa famille. C'était comme s'il revivait les événements depuis une semaine. Elle l'avait bien vu. Il avait eu des cauchemars. Plus que d'habitude évidemment. Ils en avaient depuis Ishbal. Ils en avaient toutes les nuits. Ils étaient hantés par des cheveux blancs et des yeux rouges à chaque fois qu'ils tentaient de trouver le repos. Même si maintenant le temps avait passé, que les pardons avaient été fais, que la paix était revenu dans la région de l'Est, et que cette histoire n'était qu'un écrit dans des livres, ceux qui avaient vécu cette guerre ne pouvait trouver le repos la nuit. Dès fois, elle sentait dans le lit le corps de son mari se tendre d'un coup, puis elle l'entendait se réveiller en sursaut, en sueur, le souffle court. Elle se réveillait, sans rien dire, plaçait ses bras autour de son torse, et simplement écoutait sa respiration se calmer, et les battements de son coeur. Elle n'avait rien à dire. Il savait qu'elle était là. Elle avait toujours été là. Ils avaient vécu une adolescence ensemble, puis la mort du père de Riza, la guerre d'Ishbal, et toutes les années ensemble à combattre aux cotés des frères Elric. Certaines nuits, certains épisodes de ce temps, se mêlaient aux souvenirs d'Ishbal pour en créer un cauchemar encore plus affreux. Certains soirs, elle pouvait sentir les doigts de son mari caresser la marque de brulure sur son dos, comme pour tenter de l'enlever tout en l'oubliant. Elle savait qu'il s'en voulait encore de lui avait fais mal. Elle savait que chaque cicatrice sur son corps rappelant à son mari qu'elle avait souffert. Mais elle faisait pareil. Elle le regardait s'habiller discrètement le matin, pour observer l'immense tache d'ancienne brûlure sur son flanc. Ce jour où elle avait cru le perdre… Ce jour, où la pensée même d'avoir perdu son roc dans ce monde, lui avait fait perdre tout les moyens. Elle savait qu'il avait vécu la même chose quand elle avait frôlé la mort. Il n'en parlait jamais mais elle le savait. Depuis toujours, il n'avait rien eu besoin de dire. Tout était une évidence silencieuse entre eux. Voila pourquoi, elle savait que depuis des jours, il ne dormait pas, s'enterrant dans son bureau, plongeant dans son travail pour oublier sa douleur. Mais elle l'avait laissé faire, tout en gardant un oeil sur lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il replonge dans une haine profonde, une haine qui aurait pu le consumer.

Il ralentit le pas dès que ses yeux virent la tombe au loin, et sa démarche devint de plus en plus saccadée. Elle resta à ses cotés, prenant le parapluie dans une main, et elle glissa l'autre dans la main de Roy. Pendant un instant, il pressa sa main comme un besoin, comme s'il se raccrochait à elle pour avoir la force de se rendre dans cet endroit qu'il visitait pourtant plusieurs fois par an.

\- Ca va aller, dit il doucement, Je vais bien.

Il lâcha sa main, puis s'avança lentement vers la tombe, laissant sa femme un peu derrière lui. Elle était la, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle avait toujours été là. Sa présence lui donnait la force de venir sur la tombe de son meilleur ami, le jour des 20 ans de son décès. La douleur n'était jamais réellement partie, mais il avait appris à vivre avec chaque jour. Apprendre à vivre sans lui avait été dur, mais finalement il avait réussi.

La tombe était fleurie, ce qui lui rappela que Gracia et sa fille avaient du venir ce matin déposé les fleurs pour honorer le père et le mari disparu. Il se plaça devant la tombe, et y déposa les fleurs en silence. Sa femme resta un peu loin, abrité par le parapluie qu'elle avait gardé. Lui, se fichait de savoir que les gouttes ruisselaient sur ses joues, et trouvaient leurs cheveux jusqu'à son cou pour s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements. La pluie semblait se calmer peu à peu de toute manière. Ce n'était qu'un orage passager. Il était maintenant devant cette tombe, et son inscription. C'était tout ce qu'il restait… Une inscription et des dates qui rassemblaient tout les souvenirs de la vie de Hughes. Ca le rendait dingue. Une simple inscription pouvait résumer l'incroyable vie de ce père de famille, ce mari merveilleux, cet ami extraordinaire.

\- Salut Hughes ! commença-t-il, Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu… Je m'excuse… J'étais occupé par le boulot. Une sacré date aujourd'hui hein… Ca fait 20 ans maintenant. Je suis vieux à présent … Tu te rends compte que j'ai bientôt 50 ans ? Et dire que tu as connu un Roy Mustang idéaliste de 18 ans, qui se battait pour défendre un Ishbal à l'école des officiers. Tu te souviens je ne t'aimais pas trop avant que tu viennes m'aider.. Le destin réserve des fois des surprises… Cela fait tant d'années qu'on a gagné contre les Homunculus. Tu sais après la victoire, j'avais perdu ma vue, et pourtant ce fut le moment où j'avais réalisé ce qui comptait vraiment. Je t'avais perdu, et j'avais mis en danger tant de personnes que j'aimais… Que j'aime. Dans ma quête de pouvoir, j'avais été inconscient. La vérité m'avait enlevé ses yeux avec lesquels je pensais voir le monde d'une manière idéaliste. Une manière utopique plutôt… Grumman ne m'a pas laissé devenir Généralissime tout de suite… Et il avait raison de le faire ! Il voulait que je répare mes erreurs à l'Est, que je répare les problèmes que l'armée avait causé dans la région d'Ishbal, avant de pouvoir leader le pays… Il avait si raison… Maintenant il n'est plus là… Je pensais qu'il était immortel ce vieux Grumman mais maintenant il doit être à tes cotés… Je suis sur que vous vous êtes bien moqués de moi de la haut. Le petit Roy Mustang devenu Généralissime… Les parties d'échec avec ce vieux brigand me manquent un peu. Dis lui à l'occasion. Devenir Généralissime… Toute ma vie j'avais rêvé de ce moment… Diriger ce pays est quelque chose plus compliqué que j'avais prévu… J'ai toujours des réunions… Et Armstrong ne me lâche jamais. Je crois qu'elle espère que je quitte mon job pour prendre ma place ! ( Il rit doucement) Elle me fait peur cette femme, elle serait capable de me tuer dans mon sommeil juste pour avoir ma place… D'ailleurs, je suis presque sur qu'il y a un truc qui se passe entre Scar et elle mais elle ne me le dira jamais… Tout a changé depuis ton… départ. On a tous eu une vie après la guerre. Havoc s'est marié avec Rebecca dès que Grumman a enlevé la loi sur les relations entre collègues. Tu l'aurais vu : il était si content. J'étais son témoin d'ailleurs… Je te l'ai déjà dis je crois… Ils ont eu une petite fille ensemble… Falman est dans le nord avec son fils et sa fille, et sa femme… Fuery a finalement trouvé une fille du sud avec qui il s'est marié. Ils sont plutôt mignons ensemble… Et Breda vit seul avec son petit garçon mais il est super heureux. Il est devenu professeur après l'armée ! En même temps c'était le plus intelligent de nous tous… On se revoit tout le temps… Havoc est le seul qui travaille encore avec moi… Ah et les frères Elric ! Tu serais tellement fier d'eux. Alphonse est alchimiste comme l'était son frère. Il voyage beaucoup. Il s'est même marié avec la princesse de Xing le chanceux ! Il n'est plus le gamin de 14 ans mais un homme, un mari, et un père de deux jolies jumelles. Ah et Edward… Il n'est plus le Fullmetal mais il travaille toujours et voyage pour étudier l'alchimiste … Et en plus il a eu plein d'enfants ! Un vrai tribu Elric je te jure… Je pourrais même pas me rappeler de tout leurs prénoms. Un armée de petit Fullmetal. Tu le verrais assis avec ses enfants, à leur raconter des histoires… Il fait si sérieux… Je ne reconnais plus l'enfant que j'ai vu il y a des années. Il est si grand… Je suis fier d'eux Hughes… Ils ont réussi à retrouver leurs corps, et ils ont sauvé tout le monde. Ils ont réussi leurs vies… C'est grâce à toi aussi Hughes… Tu les as aidé. Ils avaient besoin de personnes pour les guider. Tu étais là… Et dire que tu avais tout découvert depuis le début… Tu nous as quand même guidé… De loin.

La pluie s'était arrêté, et il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe fraichement mouillée, sa main tremblant de plus en plus.

\- Tu me manques Maes... Tellement... J'aurais aimé que tu sois là lors de notre victoire, puis lors de mon ascension au pouvoir. C'est grâce à toi tout ça... J'aurais aimé que tu sois là le jour de mon mariage Maes. Certes Havoc était mon témoin mais tu aurais du être là... Elle est... Elle est ma raison de vivre Hughes. Je suis si heureux de l'avoir dans ma vie. Elle est la seule raison qui me retient sur cette terre. Le jour de notre mariage... était le plus beau jour de ma vie... Bien sur avec la naissance de mes trois enfants. Tu les aurais adoré... Mon premier fils me ressemble tant, des fois ca me fait même peur. Je ne veux pas qu'il est la même ambition incontrôlée. Il a ton nom tu sais... Bien sur que tu sais... Je suis venu à sa naissance te le dire... Je radote... Quand je te dis que je me fais vieux. Mon deuxième fils est plus doux, plus calme, on dirait un petit Alphonse Elric d'ailleurs. Il a le même tempérament. Et la petite, c'est sa mère crachée. Je les aime tellement Maes... Pas que ma famille, tout le monde... Tu sais quand mes parents sont morts j'étais perdu... Puis il y a eu ma mère adoptive, mais maintenant j'ai l'impression d'avoir toute ma famille. Une immense famille... Ta fille vient souvent me voir... Elle est si belle... Elle te ressemble de plus en plus. Je te vois en elle... Tu me manques Maes...

Soudain, l'émotion devint trop forte, et sa voix se brisa avant d'être complètement remplacée par des sanglots qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Il pleura sans retenu pendant de longues minutes, laissant ses sentiments éclater. Puis lorsqu'il sentit la main de sa femme sur son épaule, et il attrapa sa main pour la serrer. Elle était tout le temps là. Il avait besoin d'elle, elle avait besoin de lui. Toujours. Il sécha ses larmes avec son autre main et se releva avec l'aide de sa femme. Puis tout en la serrant contre lui, le temps s'éclaircit, et ses lèvres formèrent un petit sourire. Il regarda au ciel, les yeux tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose d'autre, puis murmura :

\- Tu as toujours su chasser la pluie de ma vie Maes... Maintenant c'est elle qui le fait...Je sais que tu me regardes d'en haut. Tu sais que je suis heureux. Tu es toujours là pour moi. Toujours à mes cotés... Un jour je reviendrais vers toi,et on pourra tout se raconter... Mais pour l'instant, attends moi encore un peu vieil ami, et ne soit pas trop fâché que je ne te rejoigne pas trop tôt. J'ai des gens qui ont besoin de moi ici. Mais un jour, je pourrai te revoir je le sais. Attends moi jusque là. Pour une fois, ca sera à moi de tout te raconter pendant des heures... A plus tard, Maes.

Il porta un dernier regard vers la tombe, sourit en pensant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était encore un idiot utopique apparemment... Mais ça lui plaisait... Puis, il se retourna, embrassa sa femme tendrement, et bras dessous-bras dessus, ils quittèrent le cimetière en parlant de leurs enfants qui les attendaient à la maison, avec l'étrange sensation d'être observé, de loin...

* * *

 **Review ? :)**


End file.
